


Dinner & Diatribes

by Garish_Flower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Illusions, Nipple Play, everything is okay, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: After a long absence Loki teases you during the celebratory feast.





	Dinner & Diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy friends I’m back at again writing one shots instead of updating my stories. But I promise it’s a good one! I watched the music video for Dinner and Diatribes by Hozier and i was like hohohohooo time for my boy Loki to shine through my sexual frustration.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~AC

Nervously you tapped your hands on the table, you weren’t normally nervous, but a large Asgardian dinner caused them to be on edge. All was finally right in the world; Thanos had been defeated, the stones put in their rightful places, and all the people that died were properly restored. Naturally Tony and Thor banded together to have the grandest of feasts to celebrate the major success in saving the entirety of the universe. Who better to throw a feast than the King of Asgard and an American billionaire? No one, that’s the correct answer.

You had played a small part that landed you at the table between Valkyrie and Korg, right across the table from Loki. The tapping of your fingers echoed in your ears as he stared you down. To say the two of you had a complex history was to say the least. Complex was a complement to the vast maze of your years of built up sexual tension. He had died in the beginning of all this, as heartless as it may seem, you didn’t have time to be sad or properly grieve give the giant purple Titan trying to destroy the world and banning with Thor to travel to Hel and bring him back.

You silently hoped no one else could feel the obvious tension between the two of you, or the way he sat perfectly postured and stared you down from across the table with his piercing shark like eyes with a small smile playing on his lips. The mischievous glint in his eyes caught your eye and ignited a fire in the pit of your belly. Brunnhilde shook your shoulder lightly “Everything okay?” she asked with a knowing smirk.

“Huh?” You asked being pulled from your thoughts “Oh, uh yeah I’m fine.” You said blinking and looking down at your hands. Once there was a beat in the conversation you stood up abruptly and threw your napkin on your plate “I’ll be right back I need to use the rest room.” You lied just wanting to leave the room and hide away from the tension until this useless feast and conversation were over.

Your head began to spin as you walked from your seat, you brushed past Steve, nearly running into him. His lips moved with an apology, yet no sound came from them. You looked at him confused and swallowed thickly as he walked past you as if nothing happened. A sudden wave of heat flooded your entire body, you felt like you were on fire; and an unbearable spinning sensation caused you to put your hands over your eyes to try and regain your senses. Once the feelings fled you let out a shaky breath, what the fuck was going on with you.

Finally, after what seemed like forever you reached the door and tugged at the handles, yet they did not move. You pulled and pulled at the handles and still nothing happened, you turned on your heel to find the grand dining hall completely void of people except an amused looking Loki now sitting with his elbows propped on the table and his hands folded just under his chin as he watched you in an amused manor. You were caught in his illusion.  Your nerves calmed, surprisingly, as you slowly walked back to your seat across from him.

“You know, [Y/N]” Loki started off nonchalantly swirling his glass of wine around before taking a long drink from the glass “I missed your company in my absence.” His spoke in a methodical manor. You swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say, “Even if you don’t say it, I know you did as well.” He paused taking in your form, his eyes lingering on your breasts before he looked back up at you with a ferial look in his eyes “I could smell your cunt when we made eye contact from across the table.”

His words caused a soft moan to escape your lips, he was right, you missed how he touched you, how he kissed you, how he fucked you. You hadn’t noticed it until now, your emotions were now in overload and your legs were soaked from your arousal. He hadn’t even touched you yet. You felt like fire had flooded your veins, not in a painful way, but in a strangely arousing way, and you began to rub and scratch at your neck trying to set the fire that was filling your body free.

As dark red scratched littered your shoulder and arms you gasped in pleasure “Oh, come on Kitten, I haven’t even touched you let.” Loki’s tone was dripping in sarcasm. He controlled the situation here and he new it.  

As one of your hands steadied itself on your heaving chest you ran a hand through your hair and moaned at the feeling of your fingers raking across your scalp. Overcome with lust you found yourself gripping at the table cloth pulling at it causing the silverware and your plate to shatter when it fell to the ground. Your chest continued to heave, and your face scrunched in sexual frustration as you began to claw your way over the table pushing aide the elegantly placed food causing it to spill and mush together under your hands. Not caring about the stains or mess your clothing had as you desperately tried to crawl your way across the table.

A sudden force of air pushed you back into your seat “Loki!” You gasped being pressed against your seat. Your heart began to beat faster against your chest, the thrill of being shoved back ignited something within you and with Loki as well. You felt pleasure filling your stomach “Tell me what you want to do to me.” You hardly recognized your own voice.

Loki smirked and continued to stare at you from across the table, he hadn’t moved from his spot once “My, my, love, you can hardly contain yourself.” He let out a small hum of laughter. His fingers traced little mindless circles against the fabric of the table cloth as he thought letting your gasps and moans fuel his filthy thoughts “What would I do to you?”  he pursed his lips in thought and licked his lips.

You watched him as his eyes clouded with lust and your eyes watched his pink tongue dart out of his mouth you clenched your legs at the thought of him using his tongue on you. As the fire continued to flow through your body, your legs shook with pleasure and you tried to muster the strength to stand and go to him, and act on your desires, however you didn’t even have the strength to hold yourself up and your knees would buckle causing you to fall back into your seat. A sharp jolt of pleasure shot through as you felt the aching feeling between your legs as they shook with weakness.

“I want to touch your skin and leave marks on it so no one else can touch you.” He watched you writhing in your seat, your skin glistened, and your hair stuck to your forehead from the sweat.  

You reached a hand up and squeezed your breasts pinching and pulling at your nipples through your shirt. You arched your back as the fire seemed to feed on your ministrations and bring you closer and closer to the release you desperately sought. You had been teetering on the edge of release for far too long and seemed to be moving closer and closer to it. “Please don’t stop.” You whined and clenched your legs together desperate for some sort of physical contact.

Loki inhaled deeply “I can smell your cunt from here, love, I’ve missed the taste.” His breath sounded shaky, “I want make you come over and over and over again until you are begging me to stop.” He let out a shaky breath trying to hold his composure “I want to fuck you until you can’t walk and make you scream so that all of the nine realms know who your pussy belongs to.”

His lewd words caused your back to arch and your eyes to roll into the back of your head. You clenched the table cloth and dug your nails into the wood “Touch me, please” You moaned unable to take much more of his torture.

He listened to your begging and pleading and smirked “You’ll have to wait for after dinner.” He said watching your writhing body.

You let out a sob as your whole body shuttered, finally approaching your release. As you finally fell over the edge you gasped for air unable to utter words as your mouth hung open and your whole body stiffened as pleasure unlike any you had felt before ran through every part of your body.

You huffed as it slowly dissipated from your body and slumped back into the wooden chair, your body was exhausted, and Loki hadn’t even touched you.

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply as your ears were soon flooded with noise and chattering familiar conversations. You sighed in annoyance as Loki had broke the illusion, “You good?” you turned to look at the voice and was met with Brunnhilde staring at you with two pints of beer in her hands “You zoned out for a hot minute.” She said taking a sip from one of the pints.

“Oh, uh, yeah I’m just tired.” Your voice was hoarse and dry “Can I have one of those?”

Brunhilde looked at the two mugs, debating on whether to keep them both for herself or give them to you and reluctantly nodded her head, handing you a large glass.

Quickly you gulped down as much as you could before setting it on the table, you looked up at Loki who was casually talking with his brother and Sam Wilson as if nothing had happened. You scowled to yourself as you caught his glance from the side of his eye. He turned to you and gave you a small wink before returning to the conversation leaving you satisfied, yet curious as to what was in store for after the celebration.


End file.
